


Tempest Teasing.

by FazedMuttley



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN!ME:A has its trailer and the news coming in and I am hyped! This idea entered my head and I had to write it down and share, i so hope this sort of thing happens in the game!BroRyder teasing FemRyder about LI and RyDad doesn't help much.





	

They were docked with the Nexus and most of the Crew were aboard it while the Tempest was restocked, but Scott wasn’t surprised to find his sister on the bridge looking over the Galaxy Map, ever the Pathfinder, he chuckled to himself as he approached.

“Hey Sis!” he called at the top of his voice causing her to startle and drop her datapad.

“Scott you idiot!” Sara shouted back once she picked up and looked over the Datapad “My calculations are out of sync now” she turned and looked at him tilting her head to the side as her brow furrowed, she was suspicious if him, Scott shrugged at her not hiding his smile.

“What do you want?” Sara asked him.

“Can’t I check in with my sister?” Scott replied casually and approached the map looking it over “I’m not doing anything wrong am I?”

“Give it time dear brother” she replied and folded her arms leaning against a console behind her, her eyes fixed on him.

Scott watched her, how he loved to annoy his sister. “So” he said leaving the word in the air with an immediate silence following it.

“No” Sara said “Don’t you dare go there” her face flushed, oh she knew him so well and he just laughed.

“Peebee” he said, her cheeks got darker and her eyes narrowed.

“We are not having this conversation” she rubbed her face with her hands giving an exasperated sigh “I refuse”.

“Hey, I’m only looking out for my little sister” Scott replied not hiding his mischievous smile.

“Three. Minutes. Scott.”

“Still my little sister” Scott replied the smile still gracing his features as a scowl flowed into place in his sisters face.

“Three” she held up three fingers “You can count them” she wiggled each finger “Three. Scott”

“Hey, I’m only doing the big brother thing and checking to make sure your girlfriend is on the up and up”

“Scott!” Sara cried once again flushing pink.

Scott turned as a door opened behind him and sure enough. Alex Ryder entered.

“Are you tormenting Sara again Scott?” he asked.

“Not at all, I’m just been her big brother”

“That’s a yes then” Alec replied with a sigh “To think you two are in charge of this mission now”

“Dad” Sara moaned “I was trying to plot a course and he made me jump and I dropped the datapad, now its all messed up!”

“Sara, stop acting like a child” Alec said as he approached “Scott, stop annoying your sister when she’s working” Alec walked past them and looked at the Galaxy map, Sara stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled, her face fell and she frantically shuck her head.

“Well” Scott said “Sara kissed Peebee” Scott smiled as Sara paled and Alec stopped what he was doing to turn around walked past them and then spun on his heel, his face shining in the light form the galaxy map and his eyes fixed on his daughter. There was a few moments of silence.

“Is that true Sara” Alec asked sounding somewhat perplexed, Sara nodded and Alec smiled “At least on of you is on the way to getting me a grandchild” Scott guffawed and Sara looked absolutely mortified as Alec smiled mischievously much like Scott had moments ago.

Scott sobered quickly when he realised that Sara was still stunned to silence, he followed his sisters gaze past their father and when he saw what his sister saw he only laughed harder.

Stood in the doorway to the bridge was one very stunned Asari.


End file.
